By The Moon Light
by S.R.Pointon
Summary: After waking up, covered in blood and sweat, in a college gymnasium, Filip has to face the terrible consequences to his strange condition: his young friend Min is dead, and t's all his fault.
1. Chapter 1

**By The Moon-light**

**By: Samaga Rosslaye Poitnon**

Filip wondered about Min. Was she dead? Did she survive the attack? Where was she, and for that matter, where was he?

As he started to pull back into consciousness, a million thoughts blew through his mind. He looked around. He was on a gym floor, in a pool of his own sweat.

"Hey, K.O., mind movin' so I can clean up your drool?" An old janitor was eyeing him, holding his mop as a weapon. Filip stood silently, grasping his head with his left hand. He couldn't remember anything from the previous night. It looked like he was in a high school gym. He'd been out of high school for five years, and he had no younger siblings in school, so this was exceptionally strange.

"Where am I?" He asked dazedly.

"Indiana." Replied the janitor. He was relieved at the fact that he hadn't left the state, but he still didn't know where he was.

"I mean what building am I in?" He corrected.

"Purdue, west gymnasium."

'Oh', thought Filip 'That explains the gym-look.'.

"What time is it?"

"Four 'o' clock in the mornin'." The janitor began to mop up his sweat. What had happened that he's sweat that much? His shirt an jacket were completely soaked through. Was it even sweat? He sniffed his pits. 'Hoo boy, that was definitely sweat.'

"How long had I been lying there?" He asked. He was trying desperately to recover his memory.

"'Bout three hours or so." That made sense. If the moon came up at ten, he would have changed and run out of steam around one.

He left the building and looked around. He saw the rest of the campus; dorms, class buildings, and cafeterias. Then something caught his eye. There were two cop cars parked outside one of the sororities. Min.

He sprinted the hundred or so yards to the building. There were two cops talking outside.

"Think the press'll want in on this?" asked the first cop.

"Are you kidding? They'll be in on it by time we get the body back to forensics." The second cop was holding a camera, taking pictures of the building.

Filip snuck by the officers, through the door. He walked down a long hallway full of doors with dorm numbers on them, until he reached the last one, number 226. The door was open, and there was a line of police tape around it.

He could smell blood, even before he entered. He peaked through the open door. He had only a second to react before a cop backed him out of the room. He started screaming, tears flowing down his pale cheeks. There on the bed, was Min's mangled remains.

She lay there, naked, covered in blood. There were four deep claw-marks running the length of her face. Her stomach had a large bullet-wound, leaving a gaping hole. Her entire right foot had been ripped clean off, leaving a large bite mark at the end of her leg.

Filip sat against the hallway wall, crying. Min had been killed, no, massacred, and he couldn't even tell them he was the monster responsible, for risk of exposing his secret. He sat up, wiped his long, brown hair out of his eyes, and continued to breathe heavily.

What would happen now? He knew they would never convict or even suspect him, for it looked like she had been mauled by a dog or wolf, but what about the bullet-wound? A dog couldn't have shot her. He felt the gun in his back-pocket, and started to feel sick. Of course, even of they got the gun, he'd left no fingerprints on it, for he had no fingerprints.

He left the building after they hauled the body out into the CSI truck. He walked to the bar just off campus. He couldn't remember where he'd parked his car, nor did he care. He was kicked out around six 'o' clock. Now not only was he a ware wolf guilty of murder, but he was also a little drunk. How could this day get any better?


	2. Chapter 2

By The Moon Light:

Chapter 2; Min's encounter:

Min was an average college student. She was 19, relatively good looking, and had long blonde hair. She was half Japanese.

Her father, Take (t-ah-ck-ay), had come to America when he was 25, and married her mother Ellie.

She had strait "A's" in every subject, including P.E., in which she whooped even the toughest jocks' butts. She had a boyfriend, Jak, the leader of the university football team. Her life was peachy-keen, except for one annoyance; Filip.

He was her sister's ex-boyfriend. Her sister, Tacca, was a 21 year old drop-out. She currently lived in down-town Chicago, where she worked nights at an Applebee's, and was (strangely enough) the happiest person Min knew. She had recently broken up with Filip.

The breakup had been the freakiest thing Min had ever witnessed. It wasn't violent or long (much like most of Min's breakups). They simply decided that the relationship had gone on too long, and ended it.

Filip now lived in his pick-up truck, which he often used to visit Min. Min HATED Filip. Whenever he visited, usually drunk, she would have to walk him all the way around campus a couple times until he was sober enough to drive. The WORST was when he showed up and Min didn't know it. He would usually hit on younger students until he finally drove off drunk, causing who knows what other kinds of chaos.

Min was in Science class, going over the human skeleton. It was 4:00pm. As soon as the class ended, she gathered her things and started walking to her dorm.

On the way down the hall, something caught her attention. It was a guy, about 6 foot, in a leather jacket, and beat up jeans. _Filip_, Min thought, _How wonderful_.

She ran up and pushed him against the wall. "What do you want?" she asked him, in a harsh whisper.

"I just wanted to come, over to… here, and see my most, favorite little buddy." He rubbed the top of her head with his hand, messing up her hair. She could smell alcohol on him. He reeked of beer and smoke.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, with a very 'motherly dominant' tone in her voice.

"Just a… yes. Hey so… um… I wanted to ask you… now…" His speech was slurred, obviously delusional.

"What Filip?!?!" She asked angrily, raising her voice. She hated listening to him talk while he was drunk.

"I just um… bought, no… sold… my um… car..." He paused and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, seeming transfixed by the white paint. "Can I, like… stay here… for a while?"

"_Sigh_, fine. But ONLY tonight." Min had done this a dozen times. She's let him sleep on the floor of her dorm, then drive him up to Tacca's apartment in the morning.

Tacca was still friends with Filip, even though they had broken up (another thing that utterly perplexed Min). She didn't mind having a 'fling' with him every once and a while.

She walked him back to her dorm, with him winking and waving at girls the whole way there. He watched TV for three hours before he fell asleep on the couch. She worked on her homework until 10:00pm, laid down in her bed, and fell asleep.

She felt something cold against her stomach. She tried to brush it off, but something caught her arm. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

She was looking up at a monstrous face. It had two, deep, black eyes. It was covered in long, brown hair, like a dog. It was wearing a black leather jacket.

Min screamed.

To be continued…


End file.
